The Beauty Between Two People
by TheArtisticReader
Summary: Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton were best friends ever since they were teenagers. But they were soon separated because of college. Now twenty-two with an Art degree, Tris got a phone call from Tobias's mother about her son being in a plane crash. How will Tris live with this event? What if the plane crash wasn't an accident? What if Tobias didn't die after all?


The Beauty Between Two Ordinary People

 **CHAPTER ONE - TRIS**

 _Before_

When I was in eighth grade, my best friend Robert became more social in the internet of his smart phone. Every minute of his life, whether it was in school without having the teacher notice him or at my house during dinner, he would be looking at his black cased phone, scrolling down with his right thumb and his eyes. I remember how lonely I felt when he was more distant than usual, hanging out with more people in and out of school than I could count. From that, I thought I lost my only friend.

I met this beautiful lady who moved right across the street from where my house lived. She went by the name of Mrs. Evelyn Eaton, who's husband was in a business trip in New York and who's son goes to the same district school as I did, only that he was two years older than me. Mrs. Evelyn Eaton was a fair lady who liked to have everything organized and in order. When I went inside her house, it took my breath away. Her house, the same exact copy of one right across the street, was tidier than a five-star hotel like the ones in Los Angeles and New York and all of the other big cities in the world. I could find every tiny little thing that I needed unlike my pigpen of a room.

Although she was about forty-five or forty-six years old, and I was only thirteen, I envied her beautiful past. One time when she insisted that I should eat dinner at her place, she told me about her entire past; she talked about her first love; her wedding with her fiance (who was her first love); her mother who passed away from a rare skin disease she had ever since she was in her twenties. Her stories were the most interesting I'd ever heard, and from that day I had come everyday from school to listen more and more stories.

I told some of my stories as well. I told her about my brother Caleb, who was in college in San Jose for his major in Computer Science. He my best friend who never left my side (unlike Robert) and was the only one who understood me the most. He was funny and smart and I couldn't have a sibling who was better than him. There was no one better than Caleb, my brother, my best friend.

I also told her about my mother, Natalie Prior. She was a very selfless woman who was very kind to her heart. Whenever there was a problem, she would eventually find a solution to that problem which wouldn't affect anyone. My mother was beautiful, but she would never tell me who caught her eye. Of course, I didn't tell that to a stranger who likes to tell me stories.

But that wasn't the only reason why I came. Her son was there, too.

Tobias Marcus Eaton had caught my eye on the fourth day I heard his mother's past. That was also the day when she wanted me to eat dinner. He was walking down the light brown colored carpet stairs with his hand going through his messy bed head hair. He wore a white tank top showing off his hard muscles and blue boxers. I blushed when I first saw him, but thankfully no one noticed . . . well at least that was what I thought.

He went to get a glass full of water from the kitchen, and after he drank his drink, he noticed me.

His eyes widened slightly and his face reddened. He set his drink on the kitchen table and before he could go up to his room to change, Mrs. Major started to introduce me to him. "Wait, stay there. Beatrice, this is Tobias, my son. Tobias, this is Beatrice."

I smiled shyly, which made him smile a bit more wide. "Hi," I said, my voice squeakier than usual.

"Ah, so you're the famous Beatrice," he said. His voice indicates that he was in high school. Well, _duh_ , Beatrice. He was two years older than you. "My mom kept on talking about you nonstop. I kept on wondering who was this Beatrice and I guess that she invited you here for dinner, huh?" I nodded. His smile never faltered and his blue eyes were getting harder and harder to not stare at them.

During that time, with Tobias and I smiling and staring at each other for a moment, I forgot that Mrs. Eaton was there. "You know, Tobias, why don't you take Beatrice to your room while I make dinner?" She turns in my direction, "I'm making Chicken Parmesan. Is it okay if I call your family in?"

"Um, yeah. It's just my mom, though."

"Oh," she replied, "where's your dad, Sweetheart?"

I didn't know what to say because there was no right way to say it. And I didn't know what to say because I didn't know the truth. "He left," I said.

I glanced a peek at Tobias, only to see a small twitch on his perfect eyebrows. His turned on smile wasn't there anymore, but his blue eyes weren't giving me any pity. Thankfully, neither one of them said anything about this topic. Mrs. Eaton bit her lip as she said, "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Tobias, take her to your room."

Tobias nodded and made a hand gesture to follow him. I did. Up the stairs, went straight and took a left. When I entered his room, I was pleasantly surprised at how neat his room was. The walls were painted navy blue, and there was a dimmed yellow light coming from the desk lamp on his black desk. He had a black covered queen sized bed on the right side of his room and his desk on the other. The bathroom was right in front of the main door and there was a walking closet next to it. His room was as simple and clean as the other rooms in the house.

He closed the door and went his way to the bathroom. "If you don't mind, I'm going to change my clothes. It'll take a couple minutes."

"Yeah, go ahead," I said. He smiled that smile again and locked the bathroom door. While he was changing, I looked at his room to see if there was something that I could tell what kind of person he was. Automatically, I saw the bookshelf right next to his bed. As I walked there, I noticed some of my favorite novels: _Paper Towns_ , _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , all six books of _The Mortal Instruments_ , including the prequel _The Infernal Devices_. I took out a book that I'd always wanted to read: _Looking For Alaska_.

As I read the summary of this book, I didn't notice him behind me. "That book was really sad." I turned around to see him leaning against the wall on his left shoulder. He changed his clothes into a loose long sleeve and sweatpants. His arms were crossed at his chest and his right calf is in front of his left. I think that he did that on purpose, to see my reaction. I tried not to swarm. "Though I didn't cry."

"Good for you." It sounded like a question from my mouth. "How can you keep your room so clean? If you saw mine's, you wouldn't want to stay there for more than a second."

Tobias chuckled. "Well then, I should see your room if it's that."

I shook my head. What was wrong with him? Before I could say anything, he twisted to his left and grabbed his laptop behind him. He opened up his laptop and went to _Spotify_. "Do you have an account? You should follow me." I did. Then, "Did you know that some rappers were once homeless?"

At first, I didn't know what the heck he was talking about because it was so random. After a few seconds of trying to figure out what he said, I laughed so much that I have tears in my eyes and my stomach started to ache. Just the thought of rappers were once homeless made me want to crack up. " _Homeless rappers_?" I asked, still laughing. " _Where_ did you get that idea from?"

He ignored my question. He raised his perfect eyebrow again and smirked. "You don't believe me?" I didn't say anything. "Okay, then." He opened Google Chrome and searched up "homeless rappers." I chuckled at the two words. He clicked on the second article and there it was, a list of twenty rappers who were once homeless.

"No way," I said as I saw the list of rappers. "Pitbull was homeless? _Pitbull_? And _Schoolboy Q_? What the fuck?"

He grinned. Again. I don't know what to do anymore. "Yeah, apparently. Next thing you know, they used to get plastic surgery." I giggled a bit and grinned the same smile he had. Then suddenly we just stopped talking. We were just just staring at each other, my blue eyes meeting his blue eyes and just his face takes me away. The short yet thick brown hair, his perfectly arched eyebrows (was he born with that?), his blue eyes, his hooked nose, the high cheekbones, the full bottom lip. Instantly, I wanted to draw him in my sketchbook with my watercolor pencils. He was just so handsome, I couldn't compare myself to him. "You know," he said suddenly, as if he had a brilliant idea, "I don't think your name suits you."

"Gee, thanks," I responded with irritation.

He ignored me. "I need a nickname that suits you better than 'Beatrice.'" He stopped for a second, deep in thought. Then, his eyes widened with excitement, "I know one. How about this: _Tris_?"

Tris. Tris Prior.

I liked it.

I smiled a thin smile and thanked him. It sounded so much better than "Bea."

Caleb. Oh, how I missed him so much.

His eyes were bluer than usual, and he's looking at me weirdly. Not a disgusting way, just that no one had ever looked at me like that. It made me want to fly. His strong hand cupped my left cheek, his thumb moving back and forth on my cheekbone. My eyes closed at the soothing sensation. Although his thumb was rough, it felt nice against my cheek. I tried not to blush, but I didn't think it was working. I forgot about everything. About Robert, about my dad, Caleb, about Mrs. Major and her awesome and intelligent stories. It was just me and him and nothing could interrupt this moment-

"TOBIAS, BEATRICE, DINNER'S READY!"

I jumped in surprise, my eyes snatched opened and his hand wasn't on my cheek anymore. My cheek felt cold. "OKAY, MOM!" Tobias screamed. He then turned his head to me. "You hungry?"

I nodded. I stood up with Tobias, and by the time we were out the door, his left hand intertwined with my right hand. I inwardly smiled, and I was glad that my blonde hair was covering my embarrassing blush.


End file.
